Regret
by AwkwardTurtle13
Summary: Twilight realized too late that she made a terrible mistake. Now, she's left to live in regret. One-shot.


Regret

"Twilight? Is something troubling you?" Princess Celestia asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh, I just realized I have some studying to catch up on. I'm still not used to these wings quite yet," Twilight Sparkle responded. Sensing her faithful student was really just making an excuse to be alone, she allowed her to leave.

"Thank you, Princess." Twilight bowed and then clumsily flew off. She gave up and ended up trotting the rest of the way to her suite in the castle. Twilight made sure the door was locked before she curled up on the floor and cried.

_Why did I agree to this? _She thought sorrowfully. _I would give up my immortality just to see them again._

Twilight thought back to that fateful day.

* * *

"That was spectacular, my faithful student," Princess Celestia smiled.

"Does this mean…?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"Yes, you are ready to advance in your studies," Princess Celestia confirmed. Twilight skipped around joyfully, feeling as elated as she had when she got her cutie mark. She had done well in her magic presentation and she was going to learn even more wonderful spells.

"Your advancement would require you to make a very big decision," Princess Celestia stated suddenly. Twilight stopped skipping.

"Whatever do you mean, Princess?" the young unicorn asked.

"To be able to perform the spells I am to teach you, you need to become an alicorn, such as myself."

Twilight thought for a moment.

"What decision must I make then? Whether or not I want to become an alicorn?" Twilight asked.

"It's not that simple. You see, my dear Twilight, if you become an alicorn, you cannot change back and you become immortal," Princess Celestia explained.

"Well, then I could study magic with you, forever," Twilight said.

"What about your friends?" Princess Celestia pointed out. Twilight realized what her mentor was trying to say.

"Well, if I became an alicorn, I could still see my friends for the time being," Twilight thought aloud.

"Are you sure that's the choice you want to make?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Let me talk to them," Twilight requested.

"I'll send for them immediately," Princess Celestia offered.

"Thank you, Princess," Twilight said.

Soon, Twilight's five best friends and dragon assistant arrived at the castle gates. Twilight ran up and hugged them all.

"What's goin' on, Twi?" the country pony Applejack asked.

"Let's walk and I'll explain," Twilight said, leading her friends around the castle. She explained the decision at hoof and she asked for each of their opinions.

"Oh Twilight, don't let us hold you back from such an opportunity," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, and if you become an alicorn I can throw you a party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"And wings are awesome! I mean, check this out!" Rainbow said, flying up into the air and performing a series of flips and spins.

"Darling, just listen to your heart. Whatever you feel is best I'll completely support you," Rarity shared.

"Eeyup. Like the others said, this is a great chance I think ya should consider," Applejack added.

Twilight turned to Spike, the one she'd known for so long and had hatched from that little egg so many years ago.

"I'd miss you!" Spike burst, running and hugging Twilight.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked confused.

"Well, you'd be with Princess Celestia all the time working on your magic," Spike said, releasing Twilight.

"Not all the time," Twilight said, "and if that were the case, I'd make time for you and my friends."

"Are you sure about this, Twi?" Spike asked.

"Well, it seems like the most logical choice. I mean, how often do ponies get the chance to become an alicorn?" Twilight decided.

"If you think so…" Spike said sadly.

Twilight and her friends then headed to Princess Celestia, where the transformation took place. It was a special magic that could only be performed by either Princess Celestia or Princess Luna. Twilight felt all tingly after and she saw her friends gasp.

"You're taller," Fluttershy squeaked.

"But check out those wings!" Rainbow Dash said, flying over to Twilight. "Can you fly?"

Twilight flapped her wings, but to no avail. She shook her head no.

"Well, this is gonna take some gettin' used ta," Applejack said.

"No kidding," Twilight replied, looking back at her wings.

* * *

From that day on, Twilight had begun seeing her friends less and less as she progressed in her studies. Twilight hadn't thought much of it until she noticed how old her friends were becoming. And before she knew it, they were gone.

Twilight cried harder at the memory. She stood up and looked out her window. She could see her former home, Ponyville. Swept up in it all, Twilight began to sing.

"_I used to know what friendship could be,_

_When you all shared its magic with me._

_When I was young I was too foolish to see that my friends_

_Were completely worth the effort they expended._

_Now I have finally opened up my eyes,_

_And now the truth is crystal clear, as chilly winter nights_

_And it's such a terrible surprise._

_My little ponies_

_I used to know what friendship could be._

_My little ponies_

_When you all shared its magic with me._

_When danger made me wanna hide, you Rainbow Dashed to my side,_

_Kindness was never in short supply, once smitten, twice Fluttershy._

_For honesty no pony could deny, you were the Applejack of my eye,_

_A heart that shined so beautiful, a Rarity to come by,_

_And you all made fun and laughter, as easy as Pinkie Pie._

_My little ponies_

_I used to know what friendship could be._

_My little ponies_

_When you all shared its magic with me._

_Our friendship was magic, and it grew all the time._

_New adventures waited for us each day, it was yours and mine._

_We made it special everytime!_

_We made it special everytime!_

_My little ponies_

_What a wonderful wonder friendship brought_

_My little ponies_

_Did you know you were my very best_

_Friends! You were my very best_

_Friends! You were my very best_

_Friends! You were my very best_

_Friends!"_

Twilight sat there in regret. If she had only known…

***Sorry for the sadfic everypony; the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I hope I didn't make you all too sad!


End file.
